Lying For Me
by NanixLanix
Summary: When an apprentice realizes her entire heritage and upbringing has been a lie, she struggles to keep the secret as a vengeful tom stalks her for the truth, and plots her demise.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**_Hey there, Nani here. :) This'll be the start of my first story (reposted). Please review and tell me what you think, and criticism is appreciated. I'll probably update in a week. Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_-NanixLanix_**

* * *

_**Allegiances**_

**PineClan**

Leader: Redstar-reddish muscular tom with black ears, green eyes

Deputy: Owlfeather-handsome brown tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Fleckpaw

Medicine Cat: Starlingcall-small speckled black she-cat, pale blue eyes

Warriors:

Robinpelt-gray tom with white chest fur and tail tip, yellow eyes

Gingerfoot-pale she-cat with a brown front paw, amber eyes

Fallenwing-dark fluffy gray tom with large white spots, yellow eyes

Oakfoot-white tom with brown paws, amber eyes

Brackentail-light tabby tom with brown tail, narrow amber eyes

Darkfang-thick muscular gray tom with black muzzle, blue eyes

Whitegaze-light creamy she-cat with bluish-gray eyes

Apprentice, Tinypaw

Leafclaw-handsome dark brown tabby tom with black paws, green eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Swiftfur-skinny brown tom with unusual dark stripes going down back, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Foxfur-orange tom with white tail tip, bright green eyes

Fawnfur-pretty brown she-cat with white underbelly, tail tip, and paws, blue eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Birchleap-light gray tom with tabby markings, soft blue eyes

Apprentices:

Hazelpaw-pretty light brown she-cat with glistening light green eyes

Tinypaw-small fluffy white she-cat with a light gray paw, large blue eyes

Ravenpaw-muscular dusky black tom, piercing yellow eyes

Fleckpaw-dark gray tabby with white underbelly and limbs, amber eyes

Shrewpaw-small sleek brown tom with fluffy black tail and paws, amber eyes

Queens:

Petaltail-pale gray she-cat with white tail tip, amber eyes; mother of Darkfang's kit, Thrushkit, small gray tom with black muzzle and stripes, green eyes

Creamrose-creamy she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip, blue eyes; mother of Fallenwing's kits, Snowkit, fluffy white she-cat with large greenish-golden eyes, Graykit, small dark gray and white tom with blue eyes, and Rosekit, white and creamy she-cat with green eyes; Tinypaw and Hazelpaw

Elders:

Drypatch-fuzzy pale brown tom, yellow eyes

Webfoot-black tom with big gray paws, amber eyes

**RapidClan**

Leader: Fallowstar-gray tom with dark gray stripes, icy blue eyes

Deputy: Rainfall-speckled gray tom, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Lightpool-white and gray she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Warriors:

Roughstep-large brown tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Bearpaw

Gorsewave-pale tom with amber eyes

Darkstorm-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Copperfur-tannish tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Slushfall-fluffy pale she-cat with gray tail, green eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Ripclaw-muscular gray tom with one black paw, blue eyes

Crookedfoot-light brown tom with awkward back paw, amber eyes

Brownnose-patchy black tom with dark brown nose, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Bearpaw-muscular fluffy brown tom with long claws, amber eyes

Frostpaw-pale tabby gray she-cat with gleaming amber eyes

Silverpaw-light gray she-cat, green eyes

Troutpaw-dark gray tom with one black ear, amber eyes

Queens:

Orangeglow-pale sandy she-cat, unusual orange-like eyes; mother of Ripclaw's kits, Sunkit, dappled orange she-kit with white paws and amber eyes, and Jabkit, dark gray tom with one black paw and blue eyes

Minnowtail-white tabby she-cat with black tail, green eyes; mother of Gorsewave's kit, Tumblekit, short legged gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Mossflower- pretty gray she-cat with white markings, amber eyes

Elders:

Fishbone-black tom with bent tail, amber eyes

**RockClan**

Leader: Thistlestar-dark brown tom, amber eyes

Deputy: Hawkclaw-muscular gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Sagefur-sleek dark gray tom, light blue eyes

Apprentice, Shrubfoot

Warriors:

Sootflank-dark tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Scarnose-dusky gray tom with a scar going across nose, amber eyes

Lioncall-sandy muscular tom with thick tail, amber eyes

Hollowfoot-white tom with gray back legs, blue eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Bolderface-light gray tom with dark mask on face, amber eyes

Apprentice, Falconpaw

Shadowfur-dark brown tom with black markings going down back, blue eyes

Softclaw-tall gray and black she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice, Wingpaw

Brokenface-dark brown tom with many scars on face, amber eyes

One-ear-pale brown she-cat with one ear bitten off, green eyes

Apprentices:

Shrubpaw-black tom with brown fore paws, blue eyes

Cloudpaw-dark gray tom with bluish eyes

Falconpaw-muscular dark brown tom with white chest fur, golden eyes

Duskpaw-dark tom with yellow eyes

Wingpaw-small pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Sleekfur-smooth light brown she-cat, light green eyes; mother of Sootflank's kit, Nightkit, black and brown tom with green eyes

Ambersurge-pretty pale she-cat with dark amber eyes; mother of Lioncall's kits; Rosekit, light orange she-kit with dark amber eyes, Goldenkit, sandy brown she-cat with large yellow eyes

Elders:

Snapjaw-old shaggy brown tom, blind

Tailtwitch-tabby tom with fluffy tail, amber eyes

**FadeClan**

Leader: Willowstar-soft furred gray she-cat, narrow blue eyes

Deputy: Graystorm-dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Bristleberry-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Maplepaw

Warriors:

Ivyfeather-dark tabby she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Weaselpaw

Applenose-small light she-cat with a very pink nose, blue eyes

Fernpool-patchy light brown she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Oatfur-dark brown tom with white paws, blue eyes

Frozenfall-white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Razorjaw-tall black tom with long fangs, amber eyes

Daisyleaf-pretty skinny light brown she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Grasswhisker-brown tom with long whiskers, green eyes

Apprentices:

Maplepaw-golden brown tom, yellow eyes

Sneezepaw-scruffy pale tom, green eyes

Featherpaw-pretty golden she-cat, amber eyes

Weaselpaw-brown tom, amber eyes

Queens:

Milknose-light brown she-cat with creamy nose, blue eyes; mother of Oatfur's kits, Whitekit, small brown tabby tom with white paws, Dapplekit, brown she-cat with dark brown spots and amber eyes, Breezekit, light brown tom with white forepaws and blue eyes, and Tallkit, pale brown tabby with big ears and amber eyes

Swanheart-beautiful white she-cat, blue eyes, deaf, pregnant with Graystorm's kit; Silkkit, pretty white and grey she-kit, green eyes

Elders:

Blueface-gray tom with bluish gray patch on face, blue eyes

Jaggedtooth-old fuzzy brown tom with twisted teeth, pale eyes

xxx

_Prologue_

A sober moon hung through an arrangement of dark silhouetted clouds, masking the woods in a mixture of eerie glowing light and faint darkness. The moon was full tonight; no doubt the Clans would be attending the always-anticipated gathering, where all four Clans, PineClan, RapidClan, RockClan, and FadeClan would come together in a union of peace to discuss urgent news and scandalous gossip.

But one tom had slid away from camp as the chosen gathering group preceded through the night, thinking no one would notice him escape to meet his beloved.

He was a fine and noble warrior of PineClan, loved and respected by his former mentor and leader, Redstar, and by the rest of his Clan. Well, not everyone shared admiration for the honorable tom.

His brown fur flashed through the scattered undergrowth, his excitement pulsing off him in waves. The last time he had seen his beloved, she was pregnant with their kits, and that was several moons ago. How would she appear to him now? He almost wanted her to stay within her own Clan for the time being so that she could give birth in peace. But she had insisted to meet him.

He was getting closer to their meeting spot, when a sharp scent of blood hit his nose. He came to a halt in a small, open clearing, gated by short, thin trees. He gulped down the blood-scent, panic rising in his throat. Where was all that blood coming from?

Suddenly, two she-cat's burst out from a thistle bush, their fur dripping and damp from crossing the river that bordered RockClan and PineClan territory. His tail rose in delight at the sight of his mate, but it lowered again as he took a closer look at her. She looked _exhausted_. Her fur, through the wetness, was mangled and torn, there was a slight chip in her ear, and her belly was huge and swollen; it seemed to pulse. From somewhere, she was seriously bleeding, and her eyes were blank with pain.

He felt as if he could just screech in disbelief.

The other she-cat's attention snapped to him and she looked at him up and down in disbelief. She jerked her head back towards the queen. "_This_ was who you wanted to meet?! A mangy PineClan cat?"

The queen glared at her. "He's no _mangy PineClan cat_. He is my _mate_!"

The she-cat's mouth popped open and hung in disbelief, but the queen ignored her friend and looked back at the tom, who stared at her in anguish. She uttered her sweetest look and gently purred, "Don't fret my love, all is well…"

He slowly shook his, trying to grasp the situation. "What happened to you?"

He padded up to her, but the she-cat quickly stood in his way.

"Move!" he snarled, his fear and panic creating anger.

"No!" she spat. "Come anywhere near her and I'll slice your muzzle off!"

He curled his lip and tensed his muscles, ready to clobber the she-cat into the ground.

"Stop this!" the queen hissed. "I _want_ him near me!"

The she-cat turned to face her, teeth bared and nose flaring. "But he's a _Pineclan_ cat! This is a trap!"

"This is no trap! We love each other and we can _always_ trust him!"

She tensed for a moment, but backed away from the warrior tom, suspiciously.

He rushed forward, baring his nose into his mate's cheek, then found his way downwards to urgently sniff at her. "These wounds don't seem fresh... How long have been like this?"

"My love…" she murmured, her eyes softening with affection.

He looked up at her, ignoring her soothing tone. "How did this happen? Was it a battle?"

The other she-cat answered. "No. She's been tossing and turning every night in her dreams, and sometimes, evening during the day. It was so intense that she even hurt herself in her sleep. It was horrible and none us knew what to do for her. Not even our medicine cat." She hung her head low and shivered from the memories.

The queen continued. "That was why I had to meet you, my love. Those dreams were of hollering and sobbing, and blood spattering everywhere… and there were so many cats fighting!" She began to tremble, and the she-cat huddled close to her.

The queen took another breath as her mate listened intently, nodding his head for her to continue. "And these dreams had started as soon as I knew I was expecting. My love… those dreams were coming from Starclan. They're an omen for our kits!"

His eyes grew and he suddenly became dizzy; he instinctively glanced at the moon, but it only appeared frozen and bared no response.

Suddenly, the queen gasped and bent over sharply. The she-cat jumped up urgently, "Come on, we have to get you back to camp!"

"T-there's no time! They're coming… now!" The queen wailed.

"Oh, StarClan…" the tom uttered in dismay. He glanced around, hoping to see other cats around to help them; but to no avail.

The she-cat motioned at a patch of grass. "Lay here."

The queen obeyed and got herself to lie down and sprawl against the grass. Her mate came to her side and nosed her gently. "You're going to be okay," he told her soundly, though he was trembling in his fur. "StarClan wouldn't do anything to harm our kits. I don't know what those dreams meant, but they couldn't have been caused by our kits."

She opened her mouth to reply, but a spasm relayed in her belly and she let out a yowl of pain that split through the silence of night.

"Lilyfur!" Owlfeather cried, responding to his mate.

She let out a muffled cry once more and arched her forepaws.

"_Lilyfur!_"

The she-cat barreled him aside. "Stop it, you, _mousebrain_! Yelling at her isn't going to help!"

"But we need to do something, she's suffering!" he wailed in rage.

"Okay, what if we retrieved one of our medicine cats?"

"We can't do that, all of the medicine cats attend the gatherings!"

"Well, can't you find a nearby Clanmate who can help us?!"

"There's no time!"

Beside them, Lilyfur wailed in agony, piercing her claws into the ground.

"Please, Lilyfur!" he willed her. "You're going to be okay!"

The she-cat glanced around in frustration and grabbed a solemn stick from off the ground. She mouthed it over to Lilyfur. "Here, use this to ease the pain."

Lilyfur obeyed and positioned the stick in her mouth. Just in time, she trembled slightly and bit down on the stick.

"Come here," the she-cat directed to the tom. She positioned him and herself at the base of Lilyfur's swollen belly. "We need to be ready to help her with her kits, can you do that?"

"Of course!" he growled impatiently, peering down at Lilyfur's pain-stricken face.

"Okay," she mewed. She turned her attention back to Lilyfur, who shivered pathetically where she lie. "Lilyfur, we're going to help you get through this. You can do it, I know you can."

She pressed her paw down onto Lilyfur's belly and gave a gentle massage, "You're doing great… Okay, now push!"

Lilyfur groaned as pushed with her might, another spasm erupted and she held back.

The she-cat glared at him. "Soothe her!"

"That's what I've been doing!" he snarled back, furious that this blasted foxbrain was making the notion that he didn't care for his mate.

"Okay, just a few more pushes left," she murmured, massaging Lilyfur's belly again.

After several goes, Lilyfur cried out and dropped the stick as a tiny little bundle of fur slipped out into the glass. The she-cat gasped in relief and immediately lapped at its fur to warm it, while the tom rasped his tongue over Lilyfur's face.

"It's only one, but she's gorgeous," the she-cat confirmed.

He purred loudly. "You did it, my love! We have our kit now…!"

But Lilyfur didn't reply to him, instead her eyes gazed toward with sight; blank and dull. His mouth fell open in dismay, but before he could speak, he noticed the shadows of night increasing around them until it nearly became possible to see.

The sky had suddenly begun to darken. The moon was becoming shrouded by heavy dark clouds; a thunderous sound breached the air and a rainfall began. Was StarClan angry?

The she-cat stared into the distance night. "What in StarClan's name is going on at the gathering?"

The tom shook his head and turned back to Lilyfur, anxiously prodded her with his nose. _Foxdung_ to the gathering! _Foxdung_ to _everything_! He couldn't lose Lilyfur, he just _couldn't_!

The she-cat padded up to him and gently let her tail rest on his shoulder. He shook it away angrily. "She's still alive! She's still alive..."

"No, she's lost too much blood."

"I don't believe you, I just _don't_!"

"_Listen_!" She snarled. "Lilyfur's gone, but she left you her kit! _It's_ still alive!"

The tom winced in realization and turned to look at the tiny kit between the she-cat's paws. It had his fur color, only it was lighter. It's eyes were closed, but it squirmed about, crying for its mother's milk.

But Lilyfur was dead! How would their kit survive now?

A gentle laugh came from behind them. They whipped around to see Lilyfur looking back with exhaustion, but happiness.

"Lilyfur!" He cried in joy. He went up to her and covered her in affectionate licks. "I knew it, I knew you weren't dead! Can you stand? You must see our kit!"

Lilyfur purred in a weak laugh, her eyelids fluttered weakly, revealing her beautiful blue eyes for the last time. "I'm sure she'll have your eyes, my love…" She sighed her last breath, and queen was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Alright, here's chapter 1! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my first submission; those changes will soon be made. And now... chapter 1. Chapter updates will be made soon. Reviews and critique are always appreciated!**_

_**~NanixLanix**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The sky was mottled with thick layers of gray clouds. It made the atmosphere feel gloomy for a moment, but suddenly, the sun forced its way through, giving the PineClan camp below a few extra rays of its light. But the clouds gruffly moved back in, pushing the sun away.

A little she-kit stood outside the nursery, watching the clouds and sun battle against each other. Her tiny pink nose could scent the crisp change in the air; it was getting colder. Suddenly, a white fleck fluttered down from the sky and landed onto her muzzle. She winced at its gentle touch, but as soon as it had landed, the little thing had disappeared into her whiskers, and more of them were falling from the sky. What was it?

"Hazelkit!" a voice called.

Hazelkit flinched and turned to see a she-cat's head was poking out of the nursery, giving her an annoyed look. It was her mother, Creamrose. Her ears were flat against the cold, and her swollen belly could be seen from where Hazelkit sat.

Creamrose gestured with her slender head. "Come back in here! It's too cold out here for you."

Hazelkit felt disappointment churn in her heart. She didn't want to go back inside the stuffy nursery!

"But, Creamrose, look at that white stuff!" Hazelkit pointed with her paw at the now countless white things fluttering onto the ground.

"Yes, it's snow," Creamrose answered dryly. "Leaf-bare has finally come upon us. And where there's leaf-bare, there's whitecough, or worse. So come inside, now!"

Grumbling under her breath, Hazelkit reluctantly trudged after her mother.

Inside the nursery, the air became dry and warm from the sheltering bramble tunnel. The scent of milk and kit-fur became strong and immediately Hazelkit could hear the voices of her denmates. Creamrose slipped into the heart the den with Hazelkit right behind her.

Another queen, called Petaltail, was lying in her own nest while Creamrose settled back into hers. Another kit around Hazelkit's age was bounding around Petaltail playfully. It was Hazelkit's sister, Tinykit. She wasn't called 'tiny' for nothing. Beside Petaltail, Tinykit looked like a white hairball with one gray paw.

"Tinykit!" Creamrose snapped. Tinykit froze. "Stop messing around like that, can't you see Petaltail's in no condition to play with you?"

It was subtle, but a little curve to Petaltail's belly indicated that she had just began her expectancy. Petaltail flicked her tail dismissively.

"You know I don't mind your little darlings," Petaltail reassured her. She added, "And besides, _you're_ the one with the condition." Her gaze sparkled warmly at Creamrose's much larger belly.

Creamrose sighed to herself and mewed, "Yes, I'm sure a few more moons will do the trick."

Tinykit padded up to Hazelkit who was clawing at the ground. "Where did you go?"

Hazelkit didn't look up. "Outside," she grumbled.

Tinykit's mouth fell open. "Without _me_?!"

"Tinykit!" Creamrose hissed. "Please keep you voice down."

"But I wanna go outside, too!" Tinykit complained.

Creamrose shook her head. "Not today and certainly not for awhile to come. The snowy weather is much too harsh during leaf-bare in these parts of the woods for kits; you'll get sick."

"But-" Tinykit tried to protest but Petaltail interrupted.

"You know, last gathering I heard from Mossflower that FadeClan's already been invaded by whitecough."

Creamrose wrinkled her nose. "Really? That's awful, I hope their kits are safe."

"Mossflower assured me that it's mostly the warriors, strange, huh?"

Creamrose nodded slowly. "Yes... It's usually elders and kits that are prone to whitecough."

Petaltail grunted. "Well, that's just what we need. Sick warriors equals shady business. What if _our_ warriors catch whitecough? We won't be able to defend ourselves from those foxhearts in RockClan!"

Creamrose uttered a sharp breath and glanced at her kits. "You're right... And they've been acting so suspicious lately. They might even try something with _FadeClan_! What do the elders think of this?"

"I'm not sure, I'll be sure to ask them..."

The queens continued on their gossip rampage while Hazelkit and Tinykit sat nearby, bored.

Tinykit flicked Hazelkit's shoulder with her tail. "You should have brought me with you," she muttered. "Now I'll _never_ see the snow!"

"That's not true," Hazelkit mewed.

"Yes, it is!" Tinykit hissed. "I'll have to wait until I'm _six moons old_! And that'll take _forever_! And the snow will probably all be _gone_ by then!"

Hazelkit groaned. Her sister could be such a drama puss. But she did care a lot for Tinykit; they did everything together, well, except going outside to see the snow. She and her sister made a promise to each other that no matter what they'd always be sisters and best friends and do everything together.

_Oh no, she's going to mention the promise..._

"We made a _promise_ remember!?" Tinykit growled, her white fur fluffing up.

Hazelkit snickered at the sight of her sister. It was always so hilarious whenever her sister got angry with her because her fur fluffed up and looked so silly! Tinykit's nose flared defensively. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Hee hee! You look like a overgrown snowball!" Hazelkit purred.

Tinykit looked annoyed at first, but suddenly, she started to purr in laughter as well until they were both amusing each other.

Suddenly, a rustle at the entrance told that some cat was entering.

The scent of bitter herbs approached making Hazelkit curl her tongue in disgust. Ever since she had gotten a bellyache and was forced to eat foul-tasting herbs to throw it up, she harbored a distaste for the tangy smell of herbs; it was clear then that becoming a warrior was truly her calling.

The scent got stronger until Starlingcall, the PineClan medicine cat, appeared. Her pelt was ruffled from the aftermath of hard work and her eyes looked tired, but pleasant.

It took a moment for the queens to notice her arrival, but when they did, they each dipped their heads in greeting.

"Good morning, Starlingcall," Creamrose purred. "Here to check on me again?"

Starlingcall nodded. "Yep, you know the drill."

She placed a paw gently onto Creamrose's belly and felt around. "Mm hm, everything's good. As expected from a healthy mother of two."

Creamrose beamed and glanced proudly at her kits.

Starlingcall turned to Petaltail. "And what about you Petaltail? Everything feeling fine?"

Petaltail's whiskers twitched in amusement. "As fine as pregnancy goes. But that Darkfang keeps checking up on me; it's getting under my fur!"

Starlingcall's whiskers twitched in amusement. "This is your first litter, Petaltail. It's only natural for Darkfang to feel concern for you. Give him patience."

Petaltail dipped her head in submission.

Starlingcall turned to Hazelkit and Tinykit. "I hope you're both being good kits for your mother."

Creamrose snorted faintly. "No luck there. They're too excited about the snow."

"But I've never seen it," Tinykit pouted.

Starlingcall thought for moment, then offered, "Why don't you let me watch over them in my den?"

Creamrose blinked in surprise. "Oh no, I couldn't let you do that! These two can be a lot of work."

"I don't mind," Starlingcall meowed. "Besides, I could use a little help with my new herb store. And these two must be bored out of their wits; they're getting pretty big for the nursery."

Creamrose glanced at Hazelkit and Tinykit. "Well? What do you say?"

Tinykit gave a little leap. "Yes!"

Hazelkit wriggled in excitement. "Yes, I wanna go, too!"

"Then it's settled," Starlingcall meowed, heading back outside. "I'll return them in a bit."

Creamrose gave her kits each a lick on the forehead. "Now be good kits for Starlingcall, she's a very busy cat. And be obedient!"

Hazelkit and Tinykit nodded quickly and scampered after Starlingcall.

The familiar wave of coldness hit Hazelkit's fur once again, and for a moment she wanted to go back the nursery. She abruptly shook the thought away; she'd rather be outside then listen to the queen's chattering!

Tinykit was already bounding around in blissful leaps as if the cold didn't exist. The snow had covered the ground of the entire camp, and fresh sunlight made the snow glimmer. Members of the Clan were starting to sprout from their dens, looking at the sudden snowfall in distaste and sniffing it suspiciously.

Tinykit's little paws crunched loudly in the snow as she landed and she squealed in delight. "The snow is so fun!"

Hazelkit crouched down and pretended to stalk her sister like she was her prey. She wriggled her haunches and leaped, letting out a satisfied yowl. Tinykit screeched and tried to veer away, but Hazelkit was already on top of her, their weight made them both crash into a snowy mound.

Starlingcall approached, purring in amusement, "Come on, kits. I don't want to lose you in the snow. You're going to help me, remember?"

Tinykit jumped out of the mound first, then Hazelkit, who stopped briefly to shake the residue out of her fur. Suddenly, the increasing sound of her Clanmates came from behind her.

Hazelkit curiously turned her head to see five strong-bodied warriors returning from the woods. From what she was told by Creamrose, Hazelkit recognized that the four toms were warriors; she recognized her father, Fallenwing immediately out of the bunch. She always looked up to him and couldn't wait to be by his side as a warrior one day. The last tom was the PineClan deputy. She tried to recall his name, but she couldn't remember.

_How do you expect to become a warrior one day if you can't remember your own deputy's name? I can recall Redstar's name just fine, can't I?_

Starlingcall padded back to retrieve Hazelkit. "Come on, Hazelkit."

Hazelkit blinked at her curiously. "What are they doing?"

Starlingcall looked up at the warriors who were now chatting amongst themselves; they had been joined by their other Clanmates as well. "That's the dawn patrol. Owlfeather will be making up more patrols soon, they've just been delayed because of the snow and ice. They can be dangerous during leaf-bare season."

Hazelkit's ears perked up. _Owlfeather! That was his name._


End file.
